


All That They Are

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Bendemption Verse [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Emotional Sex, Established Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Loss of Virginity, Porn with Feelings, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rimming, Soft Ben Solo, Soft Poe Dameron/Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The redeemed Ben Solo’s first time with Poe Dameron.





	All That They Are

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: First Time/Last Time
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: I swear my sex scenes always get too sappy...

“You sure you want to do this?”  
  
The redeemed Ben Solo looked Poe Dameron in the eyes even as he spoke. He looked hesitant in that moment, almost like he didn’t want to hurt Poe any more than he already did.  
  
Poe sighed. “Ben, I’ve been thinking about this moment. A lot, actually.”  
  
If by “a lot” that he’d been having increasingly explicit dreams, that was probably an understatement.  
  
Ben sighed. “The last time I was...I hurt you. I don’t want to do that again.”  
  
Poe reached up to caress his cheek. Then, “Ben. I know that Snoke made you. I know you wouldn’t have ordinarily hurt me...”  
  
“It doesn’t change that I hurt you. And even besides it...what if I’m not good enough? For you?”  
  
Poe swallowed. “You’re giving me all you are, Ben. That’s enough.”  
  
Silence.  
  
“So...do I just disrobe?” Ben said.  
  
Poe laughed. It wasn’t a mocking laugh as much as a surprised one. “You can do whatever the hell you want, Ben.”  
  
Ben seemed uncertain even as he disrobed. He apologized occasionally, saying that certain aspects of his armor had gotten in the way. Finally, Poe saw him, and he was truly beautiful. Ben actually looked away, looking like he was ready to cover himself up, but Poe said, “Ben Solo, don’t you dare. You are magnificent.”  
  
Everything about Ben was big and muscular. And yet it suited him. It didn’t look fake; it all looked natural. Poe had seen Ben shirtless at eighteen when they’d gone swimming in the Yavin falls, but this was different somehow. Perfect.  
  
“Your turn, Poe.” Kriff, but Ben Solo should not have made that sound so enticing. “Could you undress for me? I want to see you.”  
  
Poe did. He wondered what Ben would think of him. He had more of an average sort of body, short and compact and slightly soft around the middle. He blamed it on getting into his thirties, really. Ben actually looked amazed even as he watched Poe strip.  
  
“You’re more beautiful than I imagined.” Ben said softly. “But...I’ll crush you.”  
  
Poe laughed in relief. For a moment, he’d been worried.  
  
“Ben Solo, you utter dork,” he said, “If you’re so worried about that, at least let me be on top.”  
  
“I’m not complaining. So, where do we even start?”  
  
“Just trust me.” Poe said. “I’ll let you know what feels good.”  
  
“I owe you that much, Poe.”  
  
They kissed, Ben kissing with the same intensity that he did everything else, and when the kiss broke, they moved onto exploring what felt good. Poe found that his nipples were surprisingly sensitive when Ben worshipped them, kissing and biting and sucking them, and he actually cried out. Frustratingly, Ben pulled away with a pop.  
  
“Are you okay?” Ben said. “Do you want me to stop?”  
  
“Don’t, dammit.” Poe didn’t think that his own pecs and nipples could be so sensitive, but here they were. “It feels good.”  
  
“Must if it gets you swearing like that,” Ben said lightly, and Poe couldn’t help but laugh.  
  
“Just trust me.”  
  
Ben did. And even guiding him, he found Ben did things he didn’t expect, like peppering his belly with kisses. Ben looked up from his ministrations as Poe said, lightly, “Ben...what are you doing?”  
  
“I just...” Ben looked shy. “I like this. I love every part of you.”  
  
Poe sighed. “I’ve been trying to get it to — ”  
  
Ben kissed it again, probably because he could. “Don’t be absurd, Poe. It’s not even that much.”  
  
Somehow, Ben found ways to still worship him. The inner thighs, for example, his legs — and stars, Poe was all but craving Ben’s lips or hands around or on him. In a way, this sweetness was pain — in a way, it was perfect.  
  
“Ben, you’ve got to stop before I...I come.”  
  
Ben looked abashed. Poe petted his hair soothingly. “You’re doing a good job. I just..." He sighed. “I want to be inside you so bad.”  
  
“Please,” Ben said.  
  
“Just lie down.”  
  
Ben did, Force-summoning the lube over towards them both. “I guess my...powers are getting better,” Ben deadpanned, and kriff, it was good just to hear Ben make a joke. He wasn’t lost; he was found.  
  
Poe sighed. “You’ve never done this before. I don’t want to tear you.”  
  
He slicked up his fingers with lube. “Is this okay, Ben?”  
  
Ben scoffed. “Now who’s worrying too much? Yes, I want your fingers in me, I want all of you.”  
  
The first finger went in, and he swore that Ben actually gritted his teeth. Poe withdrew like he’d been burned. “Are you okay?”  
  
“I think I’m...tight,” Ben said.  
  
An idea struck Poe. “Ben...could you turn over for me?”  
  
“What are we even doing?”  
  
“There’s...” Poe bit his lip. How did he describe it? “I want to taste your...hole, Ben,” he said. “It might loosen you up too.”  
  
“Is it safe?”  
  
“I’ll be okay, Ben. I promise.”  
  
Ben nodded then.  
  
“Turn over.”  
  
Ben did so. Poe squeezed handfuls of Ben’s buttocks, before spreading his cheeks and kissing the pucker. He swore Ben actually moaned, low and desperate, before Poe began his ministrations.  
  
“Kriff, Poe...” Ben was actually moaning, grinding against the sheets. “More. I need more. I...”  
  
Poe couldn’t deny him. His tongue tasted Ben, and it was strong, bitter, but had he really expected the inside of a man’s hole to taste like rainbows? Besides, it was Ben. He wanted all of him. Ben was moaning, pleading, grinding against the pillow, and finally, Ben practically begged for Poe’s dick in him.  
  
Poe withdrew. He spoke, voice a little rough. “Just need to stretch you more, darling,” and he swore Ben actually preened a little at the endearment.  
  
He slicked up his fingers again. “I might need my fingers again. Is that okay?”  
  
Ben groaned. “Do whatever you want. Please.”  
  
Judging by Ben’s moans and cries, Poe’s fingers didn’t hurt as much. And when Ben moaned into the pillow in desperation at one point, Poe knew that he had hit Ben’s prostate.  
  
“Ready?” Poe said.  
  
A desperate, almost incoherent “yes”.  
  
“Okay. Turn back over, Ben. I want to see your face.”  
  
Ben did. His eyes — they seemed as black as a galaxy without stars.  
  
Poe slicked up his cock before beginning his slow push in, and he hissed softly. It felt so good being inside Ben, all heat and tightness and home. He reached between Ben’s legs and began stroking.  
  
“You’re...perfect,” Ben said. “So perfect, Poe.”  
  
“So are you. Does it hurt?”  
  
“No. Feels good.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
Poe moved in and out, keeping a steady rhythm, trying to delay his release as long as he could. Ben would disagree, but Poe wanted Ben to climax first. Poe kept that rhythm of alternating strokes and thrusts, occasionally pecking kisses into Ben’s strong throat...until Ben’s body shook and he came into Poe’s hand with a moan of his name.  
  
Poe couldn’t restrain himself for long. He needed to come; Ben’s tight, welcoming body practically coaxed him to thrust faster, harder, much to Ben’s keens, and Poe climaxed with a moan of Ben’s name.  
  
He withdrew before collapsing on Ben’s chest. He was exhausted, not just physically but emotionally. Ben was murmuring about how grateful he was, and Poe nuzzled him to shut him up.  
  
“Hey,” he said. “I’m glad we did this.”  
  
“Yeah.” Ben exhaled. “I’m glad we did this too.”


End file.
